REVENEGE
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Sequel to Jealousy. Please read Jealousy first or you will not understand this story. Unconcended sex. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I got such a great response to Jealousy and many requests for a sequel, so here it is.**

Bella sat in the corner of the shower. Tears flowed freely down her face to be washed away by the scalding hot water. The steam clouded the room and the water was quickly turning her flesh red. Bruises from Jasper's hands stood out already on her hips. Her stomach was tossing and her neither region throbbed. Her mind was reeling, what was she going to do? She couldn't tell anyone, let alone Alice. Jasper would kill her and what if Alice didn't believe her? Another fifteen minutes had passed when Bella finally stepped from the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and wiped off the mirror. Her eyes were so bloodshot, they matched her skin. She still heard the television going as she quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. She put her hair back into a pony-tail then opened the bathroom door.

Bella almost screamed. Jasper was standing on the other side of the door staring at her. His eyes were cold. "Remember what I told you, Bella." Bella looked down at the floor and nodded. "Why Jasper?" She whispered. "I thought we were friends." Jasper smiled cruelly. "We are friends…as far as anyone else knows. I did it because I could and I enjoyed it. We'll have to do it again sometime." Bella gasped and her startled eyes met his. "No..." She started but just then, the hotel room door opened. Alice was back. "Come sit next to me. And Remember, not one word." Jasper hissed. He turned and with Bella close behind, walked to the sitting room and sat beside Jasper on the couch. "Hey, guys." Alice said cheerfully. She wiped absent-mindedly at her mouth. Alice looked over at Bella. "You changed your clothes?" Bella nodded and forced a small smile.

One Month Later

Bella lay on her back in her bed. Carslie had done a good job with the broken leg James had given her in the Ballet Studio. Charlie filtered in and out of her room constantly throughout the day bringing painkillers, soup, and magazines. When it wasn't Charlie, it was Edward or Emmett. Bella was glad that Edward hadn't sent Jasper to check in on her. She still hadn't told anyone what had happened that day in the Hotel. Twice she had almost told Edward but the image of Jaspers face and his warning never left her thoughts. It was two in the morning and Bella lay silently trying to fall asleep. Her leg was itchy and she couldn't reach it. She was about to hobble out of bed and get a wire hanger when Edward climbed suddenly appeared at her window. Bella smiled as he climbed through and into the bedroom. He hurried to kiss her and Bella welcomed his touch. As a second figure appeared in her window, Bella gasped and she froze in Edwards arms. "What's wrong?" Edward asked instantly concerned. He looked towards Jasper who now stood at the foot of Bella's bed gazing back at Bella. "Yes Bella," Jasper echoed. "What's wrong?" He kept his eyes locked on hers but fought to keep his voice casual.

"Nothings wrong." Bella said slowly. "Jasper just startled me." "My family and I have business to attend to. Emmett picked up on the scent of Victoria and we are going to track her down." Bella shiver at the thought of the Cullen's in a fight with Victoria. "We can't leave you alone, so Jasper's going to stay with you." Bella's eyes widened and before she could stop herself, Bella cried "No!" Both men looked at her. Bella kept her eyes on Edward. "I mean you'll need all the help you can get. I'll be fine alone." Edward shook his head slowly. "You know I can't do that." Before Bella could respond, Edward had kissed her one last time and was gone. Bella slowly raised her eyes to Jasper's. He smiled coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE THEM. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR.**

Bella cringed in her bed as Jasper advanced. To her surprise, he sat near her hip on the bed and gazed at her silently. "You came very close to telling Edward tonight." Jasper told her finally. "This doesn't have to be hard for you Bella." He told her in a low voice. "Just give to me and I'll never have to hurt you again." Bella snorted softly. She had forgotten how good his hearing was. "What was that?" He asked with venom in his voice. His eyes flashed with sudden anger. "I will never lay back and _let_ you touch me." She replied. "As you wish." He retorted. With super human speed, he was on her. Avoiding the cast, Jasper straddled Bella's left leg and forced her back onto the mattress. "I like it rough." He snarled at her. Bella tried to fight in a blind panic. Jasper had come prepared; he pulled a black scarf from her jacket pocket and quickly wrapped it around Bella's mouth. Bella attempted to prevent this but Jasper used his one hand to hold her head still while the other quickly wrapped.

Bella's pleads were now barely audible as Jasper began to remove his own clothes. Jasper was planning to take it slower tonight. He really wanted to experience her this time. Even in her fear, Bella could not help but trace each new exposed section of Jaspers body. His firm muscular chest and rippling stomach, Jasper's well developed arms and shoulders and finally his penis, which jutted up from a nest of blond curls. This was the first time that Bella had actually seen Jasper's penis. The last time she had definitely felt him, but now she could see why it had hurt so very much. Jasper's penis was quite long, so long that when he moved it upwards to stroke himself, its length passed his belly button. As well, it was so thick that his thumb and middle finger just touched each other when he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Bella's eyes widened in shock as she realized that he was going to use that on her again.

"Were going to try something a little different tonight, Bella." Jasper told her almost absent-mindedly. He began to pull her sleeper shorts down her legs and gently ran his fingers along her thighs. He forced her tank top over her head and pulled it off her arms. Jasper's eyes traveled over her body as he spoke. "I will remove the gag if you promise me you won't scream." He told her. "If you scream, and Charlie comes in here, I'll make you watch me kill him." Bella moaned in fear. Jasper knew that that was something she always worried about. Charlie getting hurt was her worst nightmare. She couldn't control the tremors that shook her body. "Agreed?" Jasper asked softly. Bella nodded without hesitation.

Jasper removed the scarf and straddled Bella's chest. The cold of his flesh chilled her. "Open your mouth." He ordered. Bella gasped knowing what he wanted. Her head was propped up on her pillow and when her lips parted, Jasper traced them with the head of his penis. Bella clenched her eyes closed as Jasper leaned forward slightly and his penis slipped into her mouth. She could taste pre-cum on her tongue. "Lick it." Jasper ordered. Shying away from his tone of voice more than Jasper's order, Bella turned her head away from him. Jasper clenched her face in his hands and forced her too look at him. "Don't make me ask you twice." He reached behind himself and pinched her inner thigh. Bella cried out, careful to keep her voice down and opened her mouth again.

Obediently, Bella ran her tongue over his flesh. The pre-cum tasted slightly salty and was thick. Jasper groaned softly and a soft growl formed in his chest. He placed one hand on the top of her head and moved so that he was directly over Bella's face now. "Relax your throat." He told her with less hostility then before. Slowly Jasper pressed forward. He moaned at the sensation of Bella's tongue cradling his shaft. Onward he pushed until Bella felt him sliding down her throat. She panicked and gagged on him. The sensation of her muscles squeezing him made Jasper almost ejaculate and he paused. "Relax." He snapped. Once the pressure had lessened. He began to thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Bella lay as still as she could. She could barely breathe and all she could smell was the musky scent of him while his testicals nudged against her chin with every probe into her mouth. When Jasper finally did cum, he pulled back until he was almost out of her mouth and his seed flowed over her tongue and down her throat. "Swallow it." He order and with all the effort she could muster did obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper crouched between Bella's legs and inhaled deeply. "Mmm…" He growled seductively. "Edward is right, you do smell good." Dipping his tongue between her folds, Jasper sampled Bella's fluid. Bella shifted uncomfortable with the mixed emotions flowing through her. She enjoyed the sensation in such a sensitive area but hated that Jasper was the one giving it to her. His tongue traveled the full length of her vagina and he was about to take her clitoris into his mouth when suddenly he was soaring through the air.

Neither had heard the newcomers arrive through the window. Bella had been pleading with Jasper to stop and trying to drag her heavy cast to close her legs against him. Jasper held tight to her thighs to keep her assessable to him. Emmett had approached Jasper from behind and grasping him by the shoulder, had hurtled him off Bella and into the far wall. An enormous, thundering crash resounded throughout the house at Jasper's impact. Emmett glared at Bella and she cowered back suddenly more afraid of Emmett than of Jasper. "Emmett," She began. His loud growl stopped her in mid-sentence. "Edwards coming." He told her. His voice was so low and cold that her heart seemed to stop. 'Edward?' She thought. 'Did he think the same thing as Emmett? That she had wanted this?' Bella was terrified. Alice was next through the window. She glanced coldly at Bella then walked over to where Jasper was getting to his feet. With a look of determination, she drove her left foot directly in his now soft groin. Jasper screamed loudly then dropped back to the ground.

"You fucking son of a Bitch!" She screamed at him as she kicked him again. "How dare you? How dare you cheat on me?" Her normally pixie voice was shrill and broken. Over all the commotion, Bella heard Charlie yelling for her and seconds latter, he had slammed into Bella's room. The two standing vampires turned to him savagely then excused him and turned back to Jasper. Charlie quickly took in the situation and his eyes narrowed as he saw his daughter. He had just pulled a blanket over Bella when Edward launched himself through the window and made his assessment. He stalked quickly to Bella and stood looking down at her. His eyes were furious and his whole body seemed to shake.

Bella was afraid to speak or even breathe. Jasper was on his feet now. He and Emmett were battling blow for blow. Alice stalked around then getting a good kick or punch in at Jasper whenever she could. The sound of two vampire striking each other sounded like clashing boulders. Charlie sat shocked with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "How?" Edward finally asked his hurt clearly legible in his voice. "How could you sleep with him. Were you that desperate for sex? Are you that much of a sl..?" Alice spun around at that moment and strode to Edwards side. She reached up and slapped Edward across the face. His head snapped to the side. "Don't you dare." She hissed. Edward glared at his sister and his fists formed into tight fists. Bella thought for sure that Edward was going to strike Alice back. Charlie attempted to stand between Alice and Edward but Alice shoved him back onto the bed. Alice locked eyes with her brother. "This is not her fault. She did not agree to be with him. He forced her, he raped her. Twice." At the last word both Bella and Alice broke into tears.

Alice dropped to the bed and wrapped her arms around Bella now. Again, Charlie tried to stand, this time to attack Jasper. Edward stopped him. "Charlie," He told the older man. "Emmett and I will make sure Jasper gets what he has coming to him. Support your daughter." Edward looked once more at the two crying woman. There was nothing he could do for them now. He joined into the fight with Jasper.

In the end, Carslie donated a news-worthy amount of money to the Swan's. Bella's bedroom and the upstairs hallway was destroyed. Emmett and Edward had put Jasper through every square foot of wall and every doorway. Bella's window was broken and just before sunrise a giant bon fire had been set in the chief of police's backyard. The two older brothers had destroyed the newest vampire in the only way known. They had torn him limb from limb and burned his remains. Esme was the only person to cry. And she did, as a mother would cry for a son gone bad.

Epilogue

Three days later, Edward sat with Bella on the couch at the Sawn residence. His arm rested around her shoulders and his head rested against hers. The remorse was evident and there was no need for him to say anything. He love Bella and he always would. Edward would send the rest of his existence to prove it to her.


End file.
